An Unlikely Duo
by MysticGohan13
Summary: When the earth is threatened and theres no ability for Goku and Vegeta to fuse, who will be left to save the day from the new evil. Chapter 2 now up. Please R
1. Reunion

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ/GT (A/N)-authors note  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----* Chapter 1 - Reunion  
  
The early part of the day was cold, however, that little fact did nothing in stopping Gohan and his father from getting up early and starting their sparring. Though they didn't want any part of it, they both lost a bet to Goten and Videl. Now they are left with no alternative than to showcase a match so they can see what a fight between them would be like.  
  
"Daddy, why do we have to come out so early?" Goku turned to Goten and gave him one of his normal, goofy looks. "Were going to be here a while, son." Goten pouted as he sat on the floor next to Videl. She was excited about the match, finally her husband and Goku, the supposed greatest fighter in the universe, were gonna have a match. Gohan came over and kissed his wife and newborn daughter Pan before the match began.  
  
Gohan stood there doing some light stretches, as did Goku. Just then, they each felt two big ki levels approaching them rapidly. They looked up and noticed that the two powers were those of Trunks and Vegeta. Both Goku and Gohan looked over at Goten. "Sorry, I told Trunks about this and he brought his dad."  
  
As both of them landed, they were greeted by everyone. Trunks went with Goten to do their usual thing before the match started, while Goku and Gohan went to go greet Vegeta. "It's been a while Vegeta." Vegeta turned to both of them and responded, "That it has." There came an eerie silence between the three until Goku extended his hand to Vegeta. Hesitantly, he mumbled something under his breath as he shook hands with Goku. "Good to see you again," Goku said as they finished their handshake.  
  
Goku and Gohan re-entered the clearing and got into their fighting stance. "Are you ready, Gohan." Just as he was about to begin his first charge, they both stopped and felt a few other large powers. They both turned and screamed at Goten. "WHO ELSE DID YOU TELL!!!" Goten who was playing stopped in his tracks and fell flat on his face when he got scared of this. He slowly got up to his feet, and started dawdling his thumbs as he responded. "Umm lets see, Krillin, 18, and Marron. Then theres uh...Master Roshi..Yamncha..Piccolo and that's about it."  
  
"Maybe we just should've held a tournament," Gohan said jokingly. Goku laughed and Vegeta walked toward them saying, "You wouldn't want me to embarrass you both by beating you." Goku turned to Vegeta and answered, "Your right we wouldn't want that." Then the small shuttle carrying everyone landed. Everyone went out to meet each other.  
  
They spent nearly an hour just catching up on what they have been doing since Buu was defeated four years ago. The expression on everyone's face though was one of happiness to see each other after such a long time. Maaron sat next to Videl because she just wanted to be close to Pan. Piccolo, believe it or not, was smiling after not seeing everyone for a few years. Krillin and 18 spent their time talking to Gohan and Videl on how their marriage was going, while Master Roshi and Yamncha caught up with Goku over everything that has happened through the years.  
  
Finally, after an hour of catching up with everyone, it seemed like we were just about ready to get underway. The whole gang sat comfortably under the trees while Goku and Gohan once again headed for the clearing to begin the match. They got into their fighting stance and gave each other the same exact look. Gohan spoke up saying, "With so many people here to watch, what do you say we give them a good show." Goku just smiled and both came out of their fighting stance and put their arms to the side. They went into a crouch and let out a yell. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both began to glow a golden color. Their hair began to change to gold and go straight up. Their gold aurora surrounding them, they decided to go one step further. They let out another tremendous yell as their bodies nearly doubled in size and their hair spiked up larger than before and small lightning bolts emitted from their aurora. "Now we're ready."  
  
(A/N)Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Looks like its going to be a nice SSJ2 spar for the crowd. Now I hope this got your attention, cause this one is only gonna get better and better. 


	2. The Match

Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ/GT, if I did I wouldn't be writing right now.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Ch. 2 - The Match  
  
A gentile breeze blew by as both Gohan and Goku stood in their fighting stances. The two super saiyan jins stared each other down until the silence was broken by Goku's first charge. Gohan took his defensive stance as his father charged at him with a volley of punches. Blocking the series of punches, he manages to sneak in a few of his own, but Goku manages to notice these and block them as well.  
  
The small power struggle between punches finally broke off as both fighters jumped back. As soon as Gohan set his feet he charged at Goku with a kick to his stomach. He barely escaped the fierce charge by twisting himself and pushing off Gohan's foot, got a better vantage point as he put his fists together and took a shot at Gohan's head. Gohan noticed this and ducked under the attack and in one fluid motion tripped Goku off his feet and swing his fists sending Goku to the ground.  
  
Without wasting a second, he dashes in reverse while Goku rises to his feet. Gohan sends a volley of small ki blasts toward his father. Goku skillfully dodges them and then charges at Gohan, who was unaware of the charge, and landed a punch to his face.  
  
Sent flying from the attack, he regains balance doing a backflip, and landing his feet on the corner of a rock, uses it as a launching board begins his second charge. Goku is prepared for this one as the two fighters square off throwing punches and kicks from all over the place. They each knew that one would slip up sooner or later, but didn't know when or how. After a few minutes of this, they both jumped back from the fight and stood up from their fighting stance.  
  
The group was applauding the match so far. Well, most of them anyway. Vegeta was himself, leaning next to a tree just watching and never giving a comment. Both fighters were taking deep breaths as they heard some of the comments everyone yelled. "Yea go Goku," Krillin yelled. "Go Gohan, Go Gohan, Go," yelled Goten and Trunks. After taking their break to catch their breath, they looked at each other again with the same look in their eyes. Both slowly nodded, crouched down and put their hands to their sides.  
  
"Are you ready for this Gohan," Goku said with his usual smirk on his face. Gohan, with his own little grin replied, "The question is are you ready dad?" They suddenly became very focussed for what was to come next. They began simultaneously, "KA", a small blue orb appeared in their hands. "ME", the orb grew larger and their arms began to glow. "HA", the orb grew to its maximum capability in their hands. "ME", their aurora's exploded a bright gold as they prepared to send the attack. "HHHHAAAAA", the blue energy wave shot from their hands. The beams collided and sent off a loud explosion as they did. The crowd that was watching almost got thrown back by the force of the two energy waves.  
  
A power struggle insued between the two warriors as they continually put more energy into their own attacks. Everything around the clearing, the trees, the mountains, even the lakes shone a bright blue as the light of the struggle emitted onto everything in sight. The crowd was in shock, nobody ever thought they would do this much for a spar match, but it was happening. Soon the beams were taking their toll on the two, so they had to break them. Goku used his instant transmission to teleport away from the clashing beams as Gohan's wave now consumed Goku's.  
  
Gohan could feel his father around somewhere but didn't know exactly. ::The longer I hold this out, the harder it will be to beat dad:: Gohan thought to himself. He focused his energy into his hands and finally it happened, Goku had appeared with an attempted roundhouse kick to his head, but Gohan noticing flipped into the air and inches from Goku's head set his hands. "Boom," said Gohan playfully as he looked at his dad, who was a bit in shock. "Well son, I guess you win. If this wasn't a spar, you would have blown me to pieces with that one." Gohan scratched his head and landed on the ground in front of his father. "Yeah, I guess so." The crowd came over to meet them and tell them what a spectacular match it was.  
  
(A/N) Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked this one too. Were a long way from done, so don't stop reading now. 


	3. Lessons

Disclaimer - Once again, I don't own DBZ/GT, no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Ch. 3 - The Lessons  
  
The match was now over and everybody went back to Goku's house to have a nice, saiyan-sized lunch.if they had enough food. As usual, most of the guys were stuffing their faces, while the girls and the other guys were getting nauseated by the way that these people ate. 18 peered over at Krillin and said, "This is why I'm glad you're not a saiyan, and we'd always have trouble feeding you." Krillin was too busy staring at Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks just stuff their face.  
  
Eventually after eating Chichi out of house and home, they stopped. She gave Goku a quick glare and he knew what that meant, he'd be doing all the shopping this week. Everyone went outside to bask in the warm afternoon sun after a long lunch. Everyone went their own ways to catch up. Gohan went with Piccolo so they could talk. The kids went off playing or training, it's all the same to them. Krillin was talking to Goku and 18 stayed with the girls while they decided to catch up. Vegeta, however was still his usual self all alone in the corner.  
  
A couple of hours eventually went by and it was now getting dark. Everyone wanted to go home already so people started to leave. Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamncha, and Piccolo had all left already. Bulma was still talking with Chichi and the kids were still playing. Gohan was inside spending some quality time with his wife and daughter. Goku was on his way back in when he got pulled to the side by Vegeta. "Kakarot, I need to speak with you." Goku was a bit surprised considering all Vegeta ever wanted was to fight. "Sure Vegeta, what do you want to talk about."  
  
Vegeta became more serious than usual. Slowly he took a deep breath as he began to tell Goku his new thought. "Listen to me, from past experiences, we aren't as strong as we may seem. If something were to happen to one of us two, the world would be in jeopardy because there is nobody else who we can fuse with. I want you to teach your brat of a son how to fuse, just for emergencies." Goku leaned against the wall and started to think about this.  
  
After a few minutes of consideration, he decided he would teach Gohan the Fusion Dance. Soon, everybody else left and the family was left in peace again.  
  
The next day Goku got up bright and early and took Gohan to teach him how to do the fusion dance. They spent hours practicing and finally around mid day were able to make their first attempt at a fusion. They powered up and equaled their power levels at SSJ2. They stood far apart with arms extended in the opposite direction. "FU", they took 3 steps in as they moved their arms to the opposite side. "SION", they alternated the direction of their arms and legs as they mirrored each other's movements exactly. "HA", they set both feet firmly on the ground as their arms flung over their heads with their hands in fists except for their index finger pointing out.  
  
There was a sudden explosion of energy creating a dust cloud around their location. The dust cloud soon settled to reveal a successful fusion between father and son. The hair seemed more like Gohan's when he went level two, but the face still kept the normal, happy family resemblance, except he was a bit more serious.  
  
Soon the fusion wore off as the two stared at each other. The first thing that came to Gohan's mind was what to name that fusion. "Gokan", said Goku thinking that would be the best way to name this new fusion.  
  
(A/N)Well that's chapter three. The story is developing faster than I thought it would, but what can I tell you. I've decided that when the big threat comes, a lot more will happen at once, so I'll make sure to let you know whose side of the story we are on. 


	4. A New Force

Disclaimer - I still don't own DBZ/GT, but I'm working on it.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
Ch. 4 - A New Force  
  
"Vegeta has been in that stupid room all day since he got back," Bulma yelled angrily at Trunks. "And now you want to go in there and train with him! Well then if you want to go, your grounded for two weeks for being so, so.stuck up." Trunks lowered his head and began to walk back to his room, mumbling comments under his breath.  
  
The constant humming of the gravity machine could be heard through the room while Vegeta became his old self and kept training his brains out. "Curse you Kakarot, and your brat of a son. How can they both be stronger than me now?!" He continued to curse Goku and Gohan as he brutally trained for hours on end inside the gravity chamber. The thought tormented his mind ever since he came to earth. 'How can a low class saiyan surpass me, and even his son has done so.' This made him furious and made his training more intense, just so he could reach their level. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to beat them.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta felt a great energy coming from the mountains where Goku lives. This puzzled him momentarily as he thought that neither one could be that strong just training on their own. Then he remembered the fact that he told Goku that he should teach Gohan how to fuse. 'This would be interesting,' he thought to himself. He shut down the gravity machine and ran out the door only to be greeted by an angry Bulma. "Well, well, well, look who finally decided to come out and act like a normal person. What kind of example are you trying to set for our son? He is only 11, Vegeta and is just like you if not worse than you at times." Vegeta sat back as he heard this much and finally spoke up. "Quiet woman! I must go see something and will be back soon." Bulma backed down and let Vegeta by.  
  
Vegeta took off and flew as fast as he could toward the mountains where Goku lives. He was anxious and couldn't wait till he got there to see what these two were really made of. Out of nowhere, he felt the power fade away. He knew they had just defused so he would have to hurry to catch them so he could see this. He transformed to level one to get there faster. He noticed the power kept getting smaller and smaller, so he went into level two. 'Argh! Kakarot, you better be there when I get there,' he thought.  
  
He was well past the city now and was about half way to the mountain home of the Son family. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and gasped. "What, what was that?" He turned to face what he just felt. He saw I bright white light on the horizon and wondered what that was. It seemed to him that Goku and Gohan weren't worth worrying over at the moment, as he flew in the direction of the blast to investigate it and the power behind it.  
  
(A/N)So this chapter was a bit short, but a lot is gonna happen from here on out. 


End file.
